warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Teuton System
The Teuton System is an isolated system on the very fringes of the Cadian Sector. It has been the sight of many conflicts between the forces of the Imperium against both Xenos and Heretics and is home to both the Grand Veran Trading Company and the Teuton Brotherhood Chapter. Overview The Teuton System is on the very fringes of the Cadian sector and is therefore is greatly affected by the warp. The Teuton system has 5 planets; Adule, Marien, Svjold, Koein, and Vera. Adule and Marien are both dead worlds without any moons. Svjold is an agri-world with a population of 1 billion. It has one moon named Svjold Secundus that has been converted into a trade post/port. Koein is an disunited techno-barbarian feudal Temperate World that has a unknown population of a few 100 millions and has 3 moons, Koein Primus, Koein Secundus, and Koein Tirtius. Koein is the homeworld of the Teuton Brotherhood and is the main recruiting world for the Chapter. Koein also suffers from an infestation of feral orks which the aristocracy continually fights against. Koein Primus has a Teuton Brotherhood battlestation/port encompassing it where the Astartes fleet is docked. Koein Secundus is a port for Civilian usage much like Svjold Secundus. Koein Tritius is a Forge "World"/Moon under the jurisdiction of the Adeptus Mechanicus, for it is very rich in Ceramite and is an outpost for observing the destroyed Necron Tomb on Marien. Vera is a Frozen Hive World with a population of 300 billion and 5 main hives. This planet is the base for the Grand Veran Trading Company and the Veran Legions and maintains close ties to the Teuton Brotherhood. It also supports large quantities of life, both native Veran creatures and human tribespeople. Vera has no moons. History Dark Age of Technology Initial Colonization During the Dark Age of Technology, humanity's colonial efforts went far and wide. One such expedition reached the Teuton System where they discovered multiple planets rich in resources and appeared to be uninhabited by any intelligent xenos races. The leader of the expedition named the planets and system, but the names he used are lost. He led a small fleet of unknown numbers but was able to colonize all only 4 of the 5 planets. He chose to leave Marien uncolonized because it was a barren planet that appeared to not be of much use to his people. Whereas Adule, a dessert planet, and Svjold and Vera, both temperate planets, were teaming with life. Vera was also colonized because rich stores of alloys were found both on the surface and deep in the planet. Populations on all the planets began to rise quickly within a few decades and Adule had become a major trading hub, not only in the system but also for neighboring systems. Some small xeno fleets did enter into the system but were easily dealt with by the increasing power of the 4 planets and their populations until Orkz found them and the increasing warp storms grew in strength. Ork Waaagh! Age of Strife Great Crusade -explained on Vera page Teuton Crusade - explained in Brotherhood page War of Masters - Civil War on Vera get out of hand War for the Eye - Thousand Sons attacks Koein 1st Blackskull Invasion - Praesidium Crusade Steel and Blood - Steelblood Legion invade The Awakening - Necrons awaken on Marien 2nd Blackskull Invasion Category:Planetary Systems Category:Worlds Category:Teuton Brotherhood